Sin titulo aún
by Helsic
Summary: Este fic lo escribí hace rato, me gusta mucho pero siempre que me siento a terminarlo, no se que escribir, en todo caso es sobre la generación de James Potter.
1. Default Chapter

Título: Unknow Autor: Helsic aka Kensou no miko E-mail: kensou_no_miko@yahoo.com Género: Angst ~ comedia ~ SPOILERS de los libros 3 & 4 ~ relaciones normales & algo de Yaoi quizás... ~ Serie: Este fic esta basado en todos los Libros de Harry Potter en especial el tercero y el cuarto. Comentarios: este será mi primer fanfic de HP que inicie en serio. Espero no ser una vergüenza dentro del experimentado Fandom de dicha serie... ^^ te aconsejo que si no haz leído todos los libros, podrías leer aquí pistas que podrían dañar la sorpresa de estos... así que estas advertido ^_^... quizás HP sea un libro pensado para niños {hecho que nunca terminaré por comprender...} pero este Fanfic definitivamente NO esta hecho para niños xD así que luego no me vengan con reclamos ¿eh? ^_~ ahora si los dejo con este intento de Fanfic.  
  
~ Capitulo 1 ~  
:: El secreto ::  
  
La profesora McGonagall de nuevo les había sorprendido sacando comida a escondidas de las cocinas del castillo. Por lo que a regañadientes y con las cabezas gachas tuvieron que lavar los platos sucios de toda la mesa de Griffindor cuando hubo acabado la cena. Los Elfos domésticos los miraban con perplejidad y cuchicheaban entre ellos, no parecían muy contentos de que estudiantes magos de Hogwarts estuviesen haciendo el trabajo por ellos.  
  
Lo peor de todo es que no se les permitió hacer magia para aminorar el tedioso trabajo (los platos de todos los estudiantes estaban apilados al final del lavadero y no parecían terminar nunca) así que tuvieron que arreglárselas por si mismos y al cabo de una hora estaban de nuevo caminando por los pasillos hacia tu correspondiente torre.  
  
- Recuérdame tomar medidas serias al respecto - exclamó James indignado - No pienso pagar ningún otro castigo como ese jamás! -  
  
Lupin solo sonrió mientras decía: - Para eso tendríamos que dejar de fisgonear por ahí... y eso ya no sería divertido James -  
  
Siguieron caminando, hasta subir las escaleras que conducían a la torre de su casa. - Ojalá a Sirius le hubiese tocado también - exclamó con cansancio - total, él fue quien nos envió por comida ¿no? -  
  
- Si - aceptó Remus con su siempre expresión inocente - pero él esta redactando nuestros ensayos sobre Antología de Magos y brujas antiguos famosos ¿ya lo olvidaste?- le recordó. James Potter solo dejo escapar un leve bufido.  
  
Era cierto, aunque ellos no fueran malos estudiantes, eran pésimos para recordar nombres, fechas y acontecimientos de historia mágica. Era por eso que muchas veces Sirius tenía que ayudarlos con sus deberes, por supuesto, todo a espaldas del profesor que impartía la materia. Cuando llegaron frente al cuadro de la señora gorda {que siempre había velado la entrada de Griffindor} ella los miro con picardía.  
  
- ¿En que nuevo problema se han metido? - preguntó muy interesada, sabiendo de lo que eran capaces. James que se encontraba furioso e indignado solo dijo "Fuego de caramelo" y la señora gorda no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos pasar.  
  
Al entrar en la sala común, encontraron a Sirius enfrascado en un pilar de libros que tenía atiborrados a un lado de la mesa, sus cabellos negros caían desordenados sobre su cara y sus ojos {de igual color o quizás mas intenso} se hallaban fijos entre las los pergaminos.  
  
- ¿Cómo vas? - preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa. Sirius no lo miró, siguió leyendo el libro de "Revueltas Muggles en contra de los magos del siglo XII" sin embargo preguntó: - ¿Trajeron la comida? -  
  
James dio otro bufido de inconformidad mientras narraba como los habían descubierto y de cómo les había tocado lavar todos los platos del comedor de Griffindor. Black se permitió sonreír y esta vez giro su rostro hacía ellos.  
  
- Pues tengo buenas noticias para ustedes - dijo manteniendo la sonrisa {que contrastaba extrañamente con la frialdad de sus ojos} - Ya terminé sus ensayos... pienso que solo deben darles un buen repaso para que puedan sustentarlo ante Frodich -  
  
Frodich era señor alto de unos 40 años, alemán, que impartía las clases de "Historia de la magia" en reemplazo al profesor que siempre lo hacía que por esos meses tuvo que viajar de urgencia. James y Remus suspiraron aliviados, con todos los deberes que tenían para ese fin de semana, saber que ya se habían librado del ensayo era como quitarse un enorme peso de encima.  
  
- Gracias - exclamó Lupin muy contento - ¿y que lees entonces? - Sirius volvió a fijar su rostro en el libro que leía mientras respondía  
  
- Es solo cultura general... - James y Lupin se mostraron interesados - Es sobre Muggles, sobre todo lo que hicieron en contra de los magos y brujas hace un par de siglos, algunas cosas son terribles ¿saben? -  
  
- Afortunadamente las personas ya no piensan así ¿no? - exclamó Potter sentándose a un lado de Sirius y olvidando el castigo impuesto en los comedores.  
  
- Yo no estaría muy seguro - respondió Sirius con seriedad - aunque los Muggles se hallan calmado, no significa que todos los magos y brujas hallan olvidado lo que les hicieron -  
  
James y Remus guardaron silencio ante la seriedad con que Sirius dijo estas palabras, parecía tomarse muy a pecho lo que leía en el libro. En ese momento Frank Lomgbotton {un chico de cabellos castaños y de cabeza regordeta} entraba por el retrato se acercó a ellos entusiasmado, sus ojos azules brillaban con excitación.  
  
- ¡A que no adivinan! - exclamó posando sus rechonchas manos sobre la mesa haciéndola temblar y obligando a Sirius a volver el rostro también - ¡Acabo de enterarme de que este año se celebrará en Hogwarts el torneo de los Tres magos! - Todos tres lo miraron desconcertados.  
  
- ¿El torneo de los tres magos? ¿Aquí? ¿no se supone que se haría en Durmstrang? - preguntó Lupin sorprendido.  
  
- ¡No habrá torneo de Quiddich! - se lamentó James que era el buscador de Griffindor. Sirius no dijo nada, pero continuó atento a las palabras de Frank.  
  
- Bueno - dijo con aire de importancia Longbotton- me lo ha explicado el Prefecto de Ravenclaw cuando bajé al gran comedor, dijo que el castillo de Hogwarts era mucho mas grande y espacioso y que era perfecto para desarrollar el torneo, creo que Dumbledore habló con el director de Durmstrang para que este año se realice aquí ¿No es grandioso? -  
  
- Me pregunto porque no nos dijeron nada de esto en la ceremonia de selección - susurró Sirius pensativo.  
  
- Quizás fue una decisión de última hora ¿no? - sugirió Remus pasándose una mano por el flequillo dorado que le caía sobre la frente.  
  
- Quizás - agregó James, pero al igual que Sirius no se veía para nada emocionado.  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente comprobaron que lo que había dicho Frank era cierto, ya que el mismo Dumbledore les comunicó a todos los alumnos acerca del torneo y sobre la restricciones y normas que se debían cumplir. Los alumnos de grados inferiores a tercero cuchicheaban inconformes cuando el director había dicho que sólo los alumnos de cuarto en adelante podían estar en el gran baile que se llevaría a cabo de Navidad. Sin embargo era mas la emoción por el torneo y durante esa semana no se escuchó nada mas si no comentarios sobre este.  
  
Efectivamente Dumbledore había explicado que, los cambios se habían realizado a última hora y que se debía a que Durmstrang no era muy apropiado para este tipo de prueba. También anunció que solo podían entrar alumnos de Séptimo a concursar para ser campeones de Hogwarts, lo que eternamente se lamentaron nuestros protagonistas que apenas cursaban quinto.  
  
Con quince años, James, Remus y Sirius eran muy capaces de afrontar las mas difíciles pruebas y esto se debía a que a todas las restricciones del colegio habían sido violadas a lo largo del curso por ellos. {Obviamente ningún profesor lo sabía} Aún así, no podrían entrar a concursar para ser campeones de Hogwarts.  
  
- Deberíamos buscar una forma de poder entrar - había dicho James una tarde lluviosa cuando salían de la clase de adivinación.  
  
- ¿Crees que no lo permitirían? No seas iluso James, el mismo Dumbledore fue quien lo prohibió - respondió Lupin con indignación - ¿Cierto Sirius? - pero el apoyo en Sirius no fue encontrado.  
  
- Existe una forma - dijo simplemente, ignorando a Remus que amenazaba con pegarle en la cabeza con un libro.  
  
- ¿No estarás pensando en...? - preguntó James pasando su mirada rápidamente por Lupin. El joven de cabellos dorados los miró a ambos con curiosidad. ¿A que se referían? ¿estarían ocultándole algo? Sirius era un chico muy estudioso y como podía haber apreciado durante 5 años estudiantiles, le encantaba leer y consultar cosas nuevas. Seguro sabía algo que el no. Y James, el perfecto buscador de Quiddich James Potter, que era tan listo como Sirius...  
  
- Aja - asintió con la cabeza - pero puede ser muy peligroso ¿sabes? -Remus se quedó de repente mirando a Sirius que sonreía con satisfacción - A la salida de la clase les cuento ¿vale? El profesor Frodich nos espera - Pero James lo miró con el ceño fruncido en signo de desaprobación.  
  
Y dicho esto entraron a clase de "Historia de la magia", el profesor Frodich, alto y de ojos verdes aguardaba sentado en su escritorio a que todos sus alumnos entraran. Una vez todos adentro, se levanto y los saludo con un gesto de la mano. La clase de Historia de la magia, no solía ser la favorita entre la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin y Griffindor {que veían esa clase juntos}, aún así no era culpa del profesor, lo que sucedía era que, naturalmente los alumnos preferían la case de Transformaciones o encantamientos, donde aprendían conjuros nuevos y se divertían, a una clase donde solo se dedicaban a escuchar a hablar al profesor Frodich sobre Magos y Brujas que habían sido famosos.  
  
Esa clase no fue la acepción, y después de que todos hubiesen sustentado sus ensayos sobre los magos y brujas famosos de la antigüedad, el profesor usó el conjuro Sonorus para elevar el tono de su voz y comenzó a relatar acerca de las cruzadas en las que miles de Magos y brujas habían muerto en manos de Muggles.  
  
- Por supuesto - decía el profesor con su voz impetuosa - Muchos compatriotas lograron escapar a ese tipo de horrores, sin embargo la gran mayoría fue asesinada por... -  
  
- Profesor - lo interrumpió una voz desde una mesa Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Malfoy? - preguntó el Frodich girándose para observarlo y su túnica verde olivo se ondeó al viento. Todos los alumnos fijaron la vista en Lucius Malfoy, un chico de cabellos plateados, de cara pálida y ojos increíblemente azules.  
  
- ¿Por qué no usaron Magia para derrotar a esos muggles atrevidos? ¡hubiesen podido echarles algún hechizo o incluso haber usado el Avada Kedavra en ellos! - la clase se estremeció ante el solo hecho de mencionar un maleficio tan terrible, el profesor por el contrario pareció muy contento ante la intervención de su alumno.  
  
- Muchos se defendieron, pero eran demasiados Muggles y muy pocos magos y brujas para enfrentarlos, recordemos que no fue si no hasta 1949 que se firmó el tratado de Brestherdem con el que los Magos y brujas se consolidaron y formaron un régimen de vida propio, hasta ese entonces, tenían que vivir a escondidas de los Muggles o negando su procedencia mágica para no ser acusados ante la ley -  
  
- Valla eso si que es injusto ¿no? - opinó Remus desde su asiento, el profesor asintió - Solo los atacaban porque no podían comprenderlos - El profesor iba a responder, cuando la voz seca de otro alumno de Slytherin se escuchó en la sala.  
  
- Todos es culpa del Cristianismo Lupin - dijo volviendo su rostro de piel cetrina hacía Remus, que lo miraba con atención, Snape continuó - Todos estaban totalmente convencidos de que debían seguir las enseñanzas de la Biblia para poder llegar a su Dios y por eso mataron sin consideración - El odio y el asco que le producía hablar de Muggles era tan evidente en el tono de voz que usaba Severus Snape como en la mirada arrogante de Lucius sentado a su lado.  
  
- Pero muchos Magos y brujas eran cristianos también... - opinó otra voz - Muchos magos creían en ese mismo Dios y aún así practicaban la magia - Todos miraron esta vez a Sirius quien miraba fijamente a Severus, quien no parecía muy contento de que se le discutiera.  
  
El profesor Frodich estaba por el contrario, feliz de que el salón se hubiese convertido en una mesa de discusión de un momento para otro, pues dejaba que los estudiantes opinaran hasta las cosas mas absurdas, la clase entonces ya no fue tan aburrida puesto que todos discutían sobre el tema y sobre lo que debieron hacer los magos en contra de los Muggles en ese tiempo.  
  
La pandilla Slytherin {Snape y compañía} opinaba que los Muggles debieron recibir un debido castigo en ese tiempo y que sus actos de carácter supremamente estúpido debieron haber sido pagados con la misma muerte. James, Lupin y Sirius por el contrario, creían que la ignorancia y la religión de los Muggles no era un verdadero motivo para culparles.  
  
Lo mas increíble fue que la mayoría de los alumnos {Incluyendo a los de Griffindor} opinaba de que los Muggles debían recibir un castigo, inclusive en el presente cuando ya todo se había solucionado. La clase concluyó y el profesor Frodich que parecía deleitarse mientras escuchaba a Frank Longbotton discutir con Wilkes de Slytherin, no dudo un momento en ponerles como deber escribir otro ensayo acerca de "Las cruzadas Muggles en contra de los magos".  
  
Una vez afuera, James aún discutía con Remus su punto de vista sobre los Muggles cuando Sirius los interrumpió: - ¿No les parece muy extraño? - dijo bajando las escaleras hacía el gran comedor para almorzar.  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntaron ambos a unísono.  
  
- La clase con el profesor Frodich - acotó Sirius. James y Remus se miraron intrigados.  
  
- Pues la verdad, para ti todo es extraño Sirius - respondió sonriente Lupin y sus ojos grises se fijaron en los negros de su compañero que de repente parecían mas oscuros que nunca.  
  
- El profesor parecía contento de escuchar las opiniones de los alumnos - continuó Sirius sin prestarle mucha atención a Lupin.  
  
- Ehh... pues, siempre lo hace ¿no? Es su clase - increpó Potter con un ligero movimiento de hombros.  
  
- Si lo se - Sirius parecía perder la paciencia - ¿pero es que acaso no se fijaron bien? Estaba totalmente satisfecho de escuchar las opiniones de los de Slytherin, en especial las de Malfoy y Snape sobre los Muggles, sobre que deberían matarlos y todo eso... -  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir Sirius? - exclamó Remus y su acostumbrada sonrisa se borró de su rostro.  
  
- Nada - respondió un poco intimidado ante la mirada celeste de Potter y las pardas irises de Lupin - Solo opino que es extraño -  
  
* * *  
  
Comieron un delicioso estofado de pollo y bebieron todo el jugo de calabaza que pudieron, sin decir ninguna palabra sobre lo del profesor Frodich. James en especial tenía mucha hambre después de haber hablado tanto en dicha clase y cuando estuvo lleno, no olvidó preguntarle a Sirius sobre lo que les había dicho de cómo entrar en torneo de Magos.  
  
- Si nos transformamos en algo podríamos depositar nuestros nombres en el Cádiz de fuego - había dicho Sirius. Potter lo miró con recelo.  
  
- ¿Una transformación? - repuso Lupin - pero una transformación común sería fácilmente advertida por la profesora McGonagall o por Dumbledore... no creo que sea tan sencillo engañar al Cádiz... - Sirius lo miró con aire burlón, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
- No será una transformación común Remus - replicó y James se acercó un poco mas lleno de curiosidad.- ¡Nos convertiremos en Animagos! - pero contrario a la reacción que Sirius esperaba, James y Remus se quedaron estupefactos mirándolo.  
  
- ¿Ani...Animagos? - tartamudeó James y volvió a pasar su mirada por Remus con indudable preocupación.  
  
- Si sería genial - repuso Lupin que evidentemente no estaba muy contento con la idea - Si estuviésemos en séptimo y dispusiéramos de mucho tiempo para... -  
  
- No necesitamos tanto tiempo - lo interrumpió de nuevo Sirius con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - Sólo necesitamos de 1 mese, justo el tiempo que nos separa del torneo de los Tres magos -  
  
- Pero - gimoteó Remus, En ese momento acababa de entrar en el salón principal Peter Pettigrew, un chico un poco mas bajito que James, de cabellos castaños de cara redonda {un poco mas que la de LongBotton} y de mejillas rosadas. Se dieron cuenta de que acababa de entrar porque tropezó con un escalón en la puerta y se le cayeron todos los libros al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo. Por supuesto los alumnos de Slytherin {en especial Lucius} no tardaron en explotar en sonoras carcajadas, haciendo que el pobre Peter se pusiera colorado hasta las orejas.  
  
- Deberías fijarte por donde caminas Pettigrew - exclamó Lucius con gran satisfacción - Pero claro, eres un Griffindor... No puede esperarse algo mejor de ti - Peter alzó todos sus útiles en sus brazos y no contestó a la burla de Malfoy y se dirigió nervioso y con la cabeza baja hacia la mesa donde se hallaban sentados sus amigos.  
  
- ¡Este Malfoy! - se quejó James mostrando sus dientes furiosos - ¡Como me gustaría batirme a duelo con él! Estoy seguro que no sabe ni la mitad de los hechizos que yo...-  
  
- Pero si muchas maldiciones - lo interrumpió Lupin - Es mejor que no te metas con él, sabes como le encantan las artes oscuras... no me extrañaría si él y Snape se convirtieran en Mortífagos -  
  
- ¡No digas eso... ni en broma! - habló por fin Peter con su carita llena de horror y dejando los libros sobre la mesa.  
  
- Y hablando de todo esto... ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? - preguntó Sirius - No estuviste en clase de Adivinación ni en clase de Historia de la magia y solo te haz aparecido en las noches y a horas de comer - Peter bajo el rostro y de nuevo le vieron sonrojarse.  
  
- Bueno... es que le eh estado ayudando a Katye Sladden con sus deberes de Artimancia y Runas - dijo sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a sus amigos.  
  
- ¿La chica de Hufflepuff? - preguntó James con interés - ¿La chica del cabello rubio y los dientes montados? - Peter asintió sonrojándose mas. Remus y Sirius bufaron. - ¿Te gusta eh?-  
  
- ¡Na... nada de eso! ¡Solo tiene problemas con Artimancia y Runas, eso es todo! - negó casi inmediatamente y con notable nerviosismo.  
  
- Como sea - interrumpió Sirius nuevamente - estábamos hablando que pronto nos convertiremos en Animagos - Peter se llevó las dos manos a la boca y miró a Remus asustado.  
  
- ¡Ya esta bien! - grito Remus perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando? - James miró a Peter y a Sirius y volvió su mirada a Lupin de nuevo.  
  
- Que... que sabemos tu secreto Remus -  
  
x x Continuará x x  
  
Nota de Helsic: Este fic se desarrolla en el pasado, como podrán haber apreciado ya, no estoy segura si para la fecha en que James, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Snape y Lucius estudiaban en Hogwarts, Voldemort ya se había vuelto poderoso y había comenzado a matar gente por todas partes al lado de sus mortífagos. De igual forma esto es un Fanfic, puedo suponer unas cosillas para poder llevar a cabo la historia. Espero no tener muchos errores de continuidad y espero no estar aburriéndolos ^_^' hehe... También hago la aclaración de que quizás pueda inventarme hechizos/ maleficios/ pociones o encantamientos, para poder desarrollar la historia, pero trataré en lo posible de ceñirme en la línea argumental original lo mas que pueda ¿Ok? xD  
  
Todos los nombres y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling [Con excepción claro de los que yo me eh inventado] Este Fanfic pertenece a Kensou no miko  
Helsic, alguna pregunta o comentario, por favor dirigirse a:  
Kensou_no_miko@yahoo.com  
[KOFlombia]Fan+Page  
http//pagina.de/Helsic  
2002-12-06 ~ Pereira Colombia 


	2. Capitulo 2

~ Capitulo 2 ~  
:: La Transformación ::  
  
- ¿Mi... mi secreto? - había tartamudeado notablemente asustado Remus. Sus mejillas estaban mas pálidas que de costumbre y sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro nerviosos - ¿Qué bobadas están diciendo? Yo no tengo ningún secreto... y ¡si lo tuviera ya se los habría contado! Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y nunca les ocultaría nada!-  
  
Ante tal declaración, Potter, Black y Pettigrew se miraron conmovidos, pero era hora de que Remus supiese toda a verdad. Lo habían llevado al aula de pociones que era una mazmorra en los primeros pisos del castillo y que en esos momentos estaba vacía.  
  
- Eres un Licántropo - comenzó suavemente James, Lupin contorsionó los huesos de su cara como si tratara de evitar delatarse así mismo - lo supimos desde aquella noche de luna llena en segundo, cuando la señora Promfrey y Dumbledore te llevaron al bosque prohibido y no regresaron hasta el día siguiente... -  
  
Lupin bajo los brazos abatido y sin saber que decir. Sus amigos lo sabían todo sobre él y su verdadera naturaleza... ya no había necesidad de seguir ocultándolo.  
  
- ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron que sabían lo que soy? - quiso saber Remus y los allí presentes notaron un aire de melancolía en el pálido rostro de su amigo.  
  
- Por que esperábamos a que fueras tú el que nos lo contarás - respondió Sirius - Pero pasaron tres años y nunca nos dijiste nada ¿acaso no confiabas en nosotros? -  
  
- Yo.. yo lo siento - gimoteó de pronto Remus limpiándose una repentina lagrimita con el borde de la capa - Pensé que me rechazarían si se los dijera... - de repente, Remus sintió como James, Sirius y Peter lo abrazaban por los costados y hundían sus rostros en la capa.  
  
- No seas tonto - increpó James con notable cariño - te queremos como eres, no nos importa si eres un licántropo o un humano completo... nos importas tú - Esta vez, Remus no se tragó mas sus sentimientos y lloró desconsoladamente.  
  
- No saben... no saben que tan difícil es - sollozaba Remus sentado en una silla del aula - ¡No saben lo doloroso que es convertirme en esa... cosa anormal! - chillaba, los demás solo lo miraban dejando que se desahogara - Y lo peor de todo es que soy peligroso, peligroso para las personas y... y ¡me da miedo hacerles daño a ustedes! Porque son las personas que mas quiero...-  
  
- Cálmate ya, tranquilo - le susurró James al oído mientras volvía a abrazarlo por la espalda de manera protectora. Y esta vez fue Sirius quien habló, Peter solo se limitaba a mirarlo, parecía muy conmocionado por verlo llorar así.  
  
- Pero de ahora en adelante no será así - dijo con la seguridad que el director del departamento cooperación de mágica daría su discurso frente a miles de espectadores - Nos convertiremos en Animagos Remus y de esta forma podremos estar a tu lado cuando te transformes y no tendrás que pasar solo todo ese tiempo en el bosque prohibido -  
  
Remus no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo podrían transformarse en Animagos ellos? ¡Si apenas estaban en Quinto por amor a Dios! Eran muy jóvenes y era muy peligroso. - Los hombres lobo sólo son agresivos con las personas - dijo al fin Peter - si nos transformamos en animales no nos podrás atacar, pero podremos estar a tu lado -  
  
- ¿Pero... pero como? - preguntó sorprendido y curioso {las lagrimas dejaron de caer debido a la conmoción}  
  
- Llevamos tres años investigando y consultando libros de la biblioteca... hasta de la sección prohibida y hemos dado con el método - explicó James - Todo este tiempo hemos estado estudiando sin que te enteraras y por fin lo hemos logrado, solo tenemos que esperar un mes a que la poción de Montrago este lista y conseguir pelos de los animales de los cuales nos vamos a convertir -  
  
- ¿Y en que piensan convertirse? - agregó curioso  
  
- Bueno... no es cuestión de decidir cualquier animal... no es tan sencillo, la verdad solo podremos convertirnos en los animales que dicta en el libro de "Estudios detallados de Magias complejas y peligrosas" ahí muestran tres ejemplos... esos serán los que tomaremos... ¡no queremos arriesgarnos demasiado! - respondió Sirius - Si realizamos mal algo podríamos quedarnos convertidos en esos animales para siempre -  
  
Peter se estremeció de miedo. Pero confiaba en sus amigos que eran unos jóvenes magos muy listos.  
  
* * *  
  
Los días siguientes no comentaron nada acerca de convertirse en Animagos y la verdad fue porque no tuvieron tiempo con todos los deberes que tuvieron que realizar de la clase de encantamientos y Artimancia. Como siempre, Peter se iba a ayudarle a la chica de Hufflepuff y les dejaba solos bastante tiempo {solo regresaba para comer} pero aún así ellos trataban de mantenerlo al tanto de sus planes. Los ensayos para el profesor Frodich estuvieron listos el jueves por la noche, los tres habían discutido durante horas sobre los muggles y la forma en como habían actuado.  
  
Frank Longbotton quien tenía un par de amigos Muggles les contó que eran muy prevenidos hacia todo lo que no pudiesen comprender y que debido a esto actuaban muchas veces de forma estúpida. Lo que les habló Frank ese día había sido de gran ayuda pues ellos tres procedían de familias de Magos así que no sabían mucho sobre Muggles.  
  
Cuando estuvo listo el trabajo y estaban muertos de cansancio, James intentó animarlos diciéndoles que cuando fueran Animagos podría ir y venir por donde quisieran e inclusive ir a barrios Muggles para conocer mas de cerca sus costumbres. Esto no animó mucho a Lupin que sabía que siendo un hombre lobo no podría nunca meterce en un barrio Muggle sin ir a morder a alguien.  
  
En clase de "Historia de la magia" el profesor Frodich examinó los ensayos y puso sobresalientes a todos aquellos que habían hablado mal de los Muggles en sus trabajos {la mayoría de Slytherin por supuesto} Esta ocasión, Snape y Malfoy estaban mas fastidiosos que nunca, no dejaban de hacer comentarios acerca de los Muggles y las diversas formas de torturarlos.  
  
La verdad, no era que a James le molestara eso, lo que pasaba era que nunca se había podido llevar bien con ese par de Slytherin caprichosos a quienes les encantaba molestarlo con cualquier cosa que hiciera mal. Severus era el mejor alumno en Pociones, debía aceptar James, era brillante como lograba mezclar todo en cantidades exactas sin equivocarse y dar los mejores resultados.  
  
- Sería genial que Snape nos elaborara la poción de Montrago - comentó James mientras observaba con detenimiento la figura de Snape que parecía un murciélago agazapado y al acecho, con sus cabellos tan negros y grasosos y sus ojos duros como la piedra, a su lado Lucius parecía un frágil Zorro plateado, con sus movimientos tan delicados y su mirada astuta. Eran como dos polos opuestos, sin embargo se complementaban.  
  
- ¿Estas loco? - gritó Sirius. Asustando a Remus e inclusive al profesor que lo miró enojado. - ¡Primero me como un duende de Gringotts antes de pedirle ayuda a ese... Snape! -  
  
- ¡Ehh ya cálmate era solo una broma! - rió Potter ante la reacción de Sirius. Remus también sonrió.  
  
Al finalizar la clase salieron del aula y vieron como Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Daniel Wilkes y Eric Rosier se quedaban hablando con el profesor Frodich. Alcanzaron a escuchar la palabra "Muggles" desde el corredor.  
  
- No me sorprendería que fundaran algo así como "Asociación de Magos exterminadores de Muggles" - sugirió Remus cuando caminaban hacía la torre Griffindor.  
  
- ¿Volvió a faltar a la clase de Historia de la magia, Peter? - refunfuño Sirius - ¡No se en que diablos esta pensando! -  
  
- En Katye Sladden - respondió Potter señalando con el dedo a Pettigrew que bajaba del aula de Artimancia con la chica de Hufflepuff.  
  
- Espero que no olvide a que casa pertenece - refunfuñó Sirius por lo bajo.  
  
- ¿De que te quejas Black? - habló una voz a su espalda y se dieron vuelta. Los ojos azules de Lucius lo miraban con supremacía - Cualquiera querría estar en otra casa que no fuera Griffindor - James frunció el ceño.  
  
- Quizás querrían tenerlo en Slytherin pero él sabe que inclusive Hufflepuff es mucho mejor partido - respondió Remus con una sonrisita como las que siempre acostumbraba.  
  
Daniel Wilkes, que era un golpeador de Slytherin lo miró con odio, con sus ojos de un verde sapo y con sus labios tan rozados como siempre - ¿Qué te hace pensar que querríamos tener a ese pendejo de Pettigrew en nuestra casa Lupin? - respondió. Y se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente.  
  
- El sombrero seleccionado no se equivoca - dijo una cuarta voz desde una esquina, los allí presentes fijaron su vista en Snape que parecía salir desde la oscuridad como si de una sombra negra y siniestra se tratara - Nunca enviaría gente inferior y despreciable a Slytherin - La sonrisa arrogante de Lucius, Eric y Daniel se hizo mas evidente ante el comentario. Pero James solo rió. Todos sabían que aún dentro de la casa de Slytherin había gente de familias Muggles.  
  
- ¿En serio? - replicó James, con una sonrisa petulante, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo las palabras de Snape - Me encantaría saber cuantos Sangre sucia hay viviendo en la torre de Slytherin - Con esto Eric se abalanzó empuñando su mano para golpear a James, pero Sirius se interpuso con la varita firme en sus manos.  
  
- Solo atrévete - retó Sirius y sus ojos chispeaban con la misma intensidad que su varita. Lucius rió de nuevo y su cabello plateado se agito tras su espalda.  
  
- Somos cuatro contra tres, me temo que no estas en posición de amenazarnos Sirius - dijo poniendo una carita inocente, en ese momento, el profesor Frodich salía del aula y se detuvo al ver a los estudiantes.  
  
- ¿Algún problema que quieran discutir en mi despacho? - amenazó tranquilamente como si se tratase de una frase cortes. Los alumnos lo miraron y negaron con las cabezas para evitar problemas, Sirius se apresuró a bajar la varita y meterla de nuevo en la túnica. - Mucho mejor - replicó severamente el profesor Frodich - Ahora quiero verlos de nuevo regresando a sus casas -  
  
Dicho esto los alumnos solo se miraron con desprecio y se separaron para acudir a sus diferentes casas como había dicho el profesor en el corredor.  
  
- Pero que mierda les pasa a esos Slytherin - Refunfuñó Lupin cuando entraban en la sala común de Griffindor - ¡Nunca les hemos hecho nada para que nos traten de esa manera! -  
  
Sirius prorrumpió en un largo suspiro de indignación, mientras se tiraba sobre su cama boca arriba, afuera llovía de nuevo. - Pienso que no nos perdonan el hecho de ver que seamos tan unidos y que tengamos tantos secretos que ellos desconocen -  
  
Remus alzó el rostro con curiosidad. James buscaba dentro de su baúl algo para comer y finalmente dio con una caja de ranas de chocolate y les ofreció a los dos.  
  
- Snape siempre se ha mostrado interesado en lo que hacemos - comentó James mordiendo una rana de chocolate. - Sospecha sobre lo que pensamos hacer, tu sabes, lo de los Animagos -  
  
- ¿En serio? - se alarmó Remus con la rana aún en la mano y sin atreverse a morderla.  
  
- No desaprovechará ninguna oportunidad para acusarnos frente a Dumbledore y que nos expulsen del colegio - agregó Sirius. Se quedaron en silencio mientras comían, los dormitorios se encontraban completamente solos y el gotear de la lluvia contra las ventanas se volvía cada vez mas aturdidor.  
  
- ¿No tienen miedo a ser descubiertos? - preguntó finalmente Remus, James y Sirius sonrieron.  
  
- Nosotros no somos los únicos que guardamos secretos - dijo con calma Sirius y Potter asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente - ¿Qué dirían Dumbledore si se entera de lo que piensan esos Slytherin de los Muggles? No le haría mucha gracia ¿verdad?  
  
* * *  
  
Las semanas pasaron y pronto llegó el momento de dar por terminado la poción Montrago que llevaban preparando desde principio de año. Estaban a mediados de agosto y el torneo comenzaría en noviembre. Deberían apurarse si no querían quedar fuera del torneo. Esa noche usaron la capa invisible de James para salir a hurtadillas del castillo e ir al aula vacía del tercer piso.  
  
- ¡Alohomora! - exclamó James y la puerta se abrió chirriando. Debían ser cautelosos, pues Flich el conserje podría descubrirlos y definitivamente James no quería volver a lavar mas platos de Griffindor. Entraron en el aula y al poco rato tenían el caldero burbujeando y con la poción casi lista. Peter se encontraba esta vez con ellos y parecía muy nervioso mientras observaba el caldero crepitar y un olor dulzón de desprendía de él.  
  
Sirius abrió el libro de "Practicas de magia compleja y peligrosa" y buscó la página que hablaba sobre la transformación de Animagos. Por encima del hombro de Sirius, Remus notó que la poción "Montrago" era una poción sumamente difícil, sus ingredientes eran casi imposibles de conseguir y por unos momentos se pregunto como habrían hecho sus compañeros para adquirirlos. ¿Los venderían en Hosmedage?  
  
- Bien - dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio - Si todo sale bien, a la una y cuarto de la madrugada estaremos convertidos en animales - Peter y James lo miraron con decisión. Lupin solo aguardó en silencio, mientras veía como Sirius y James trazaban unos círculos y triángulos que contenían diferentes runas y sellos para contrarrestar el hechizo. Por un momento se sintió culpable de que sus amigos estuviesen haciendo todo eso, exponiendo sus vidas y arriesgándose a ser expulsados de Hogwarts solo para poder acompañarlo cuando este se transformara en Licántropo.  
  
Quiso decirles que se detuvieran, que no lo hicieran, que si algo salía mal, el no se lo perdonaría nunca, pero no tuvo el valor al ver los rostros decididos de sus compañeros, ellos habían tardado tres años en reunir los difíciles ingredientes de la poción. ¿Cómo habían conseguido las escamas del Dragón verde de los montes Urales? ¿Y como habían conseguido una lagrima de Fénix Californiano?.  
  
- Entren en las runas del circulo - exclamó Sirius con decisión - Yo lo beberé primero, si todo sale bien, lo harán ustedes ¿entendido? - Remus se tapo la boca asustado. De repente sentía que podría perder a una de las personas que mas apreciaba.  
  
- No - dijo de repente Potter caminado hacia Sirius - Yo lo haré primero. ¿Fui quien dio la idea de esto recuerdas? - El joven de cabellos negros bajo el rostro con indudable miedo y le dedico un par de palmaditas cariñosas a James, Peter continuaba parado dentro del circulo de Runas.  
  
Entonces James miró su reloj de bolsillo para asegurarse de que la hora fuera la correcta y vertió el gran cucharón metálico en la poción que había tomado un color Rosado y espumoso. Antes de beberla depositó un par de pelos que tenía guardados en un frasco del animal en el que iba a convertirse. A Lupin esto le recordó la poción Multijugos que servía para transformar su cuerpo en el de otra persona por tiempo limitado.  
  
Potter revolvió la poción con los pelos que acababa de echar en un vaso aparte {cada uno debería repetir el procedimiento} y cerrando los ojos, apuntó con su varita al recipiente y recitó:  
  
"Ominus dowaros Accio, accio someleco  
  
Trayanbakan Omeleco  
  
Simarik Mowaros"  
  
Inmediatamente después, James tomó un sorbo de la poción que tenía en el vaso, Remus notó como las runas escritas dentro de los círculos comenzaban a brillar de un intensa luz azul. Minutos después vio anonadado como James dejaba caer el vaso al piso y caía al piso retorciéndose de dolor. Lupin se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado.  
  
- ¡James! - gritó asustado, pero Sirius lo detuvo antes de que entrara en el circulo de Runas.  
  
- Lo echarás todo a perder si tocas las runas - Dijo con convicción.  
  
- ¡Pero, míralo, lo esta matando! - gimoteaba Remus, tratando de ir hacia James, pero Sirius sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella en la cara, el joven de cabellos dorados y ojos grises lo miró estupefacto.  
  
- Si das un paso mas Remus - siseó Sirius - me temo que tendré que lanzarte un encantamiento aturdidor - Lupin tragó saliva sin poder creerlo. ¿Sirius le estaba amenazando? ¿a él?  
  
La conmoción duró un instante que para todos fue infinito, Peter se mantenía a ralla observando pálido a James que continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo. De repente, de la piel de Potter comenzó a salir mas pelo de lo normal y todos apreciaron como lentamente {Y entre gemidos y gritos desesperados} James se convertía...  
  
- ¡Oh... Dios mio! - Remus retrocedió espantado y Sirius no tuvo necesidad de seguir sosteniéndolo por que al igual que él observaba estupefacto la escena - ¿James eres tú?  
  
x x Continuará x x  
  
Nota de Helsic: No tengo idea de cómo se convierte un Mago en Animago, así que niños Muggles, no intenten esto en casa ^_~  
  
Todos los nombres y personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling [Con excepción claro de los que yo me eh inventado] Este Fanfic pertenece a Kensou no miko  
Helsic, alguna pregunta o comentario, por favor dirigirse a:  
Kensou_no_miko@yahoo.com  
[KOFlombia]Fan+Page  
http//pagina.de/Helsic  
2002-12-06 ~ Pereira Colombia 


End file.
